Compressors for domestic refrigerators functioning with Freon and provided with a housing are known. Inside the housing there is an electric motor provided with a shaft entraining an eccentric which, in turn, entrains a piston inside a cylinder subassembly.
The Freon, which is the working agent, is conducted along a tube that enters a body supporting the whole assembly.
The lubrication is obtained by a pump entrained by a shaft, and the suspension of the assembly inside the housing is realized by springs arranged radially or perpendicular to the horizontal plane and fitting in lugs fixed on the housing and on the respective assembly.
The supply of energy is performed through a three-pole terminal disposed near the suction tube conducting the working agent from the evaporator.
These compressors have the following disadvantages, the fitting of suspension springs of the compressor assembly, requiring the use of inner lugs, leads to a larger size of the housing; and the mounting of the suction tube through which the cold vapor of the working fluid enters, leads to the heating of the vapor and implicitly to the diminution of the volumetric efficiency of the compressor.
Further the oil pump, and its pallet, are attached by pressing which does not secure a reliable contact therebetween. Also the total capacity of the pump is low.
Still another disadvantage is the tube, through which the suction of the working agent in the cylinder subassembly is conducted, the manner of suspension, the large clearance between the moving parts, and their weight, leading to a high noise level.